The King's Commodore
by Thorsten P. Ziegler
Summary: Inspired by the ballad "The House Carpenter" highly recommend you listen to any version of it on youtube or elsewhere before or while you read this . Will returns from years at sea with an offer for Elizabeth. Willabeth & one-sided Norribeth. R&R!


**DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE**

-=-=-=-=-=-

This was inspired by a British ballad known as "The House Carpenter" (also known as "The Daemon Lover" and "James Harris") but more specifically by Bob Dylan's and Joan Baez's interpretations of the ballad. I fused the two songs together and added some parts off another Version of the ballad, added some "original" stanzas and changed several words here and there. So this was really written by Bob Dylan, Joan Baez, "Mr. (or Mrs/Miss) Anonymous" and myself.

This poem is a dialogue between Will Turner and Elizabeth NORRINGTON (yes, you read correctly so obviously AU and only really follows the first movie... sort of) and some parts are the Narrator "speaking", this means you have to pay close attention to the quotation marks. Elizabeth has married James Norrington (there are also three little Norringtons, two girls and one boy in that order) and Will has been living the pirates' life. One night out of the blue Will shows up at the Norrington's home with a proposal that Mrs. Norrington can't refuse.

I guess you should also know that I'm a Norribeth shipper and I HATE Willabeth ;-)

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**The King's Commodore**

"Well met, well met, my own true love."

"Well met, well met," cried She.

"I've just returned from the salt salt sea

All for the love of thee.

-

I could have married a Titan's daughter, dear,

She would have married me

But I have forsaken her coffers of gold

All for the love of thee."

-

"Well if you could've married his Atlantis, dear,

I'm sure you are to blame

For I am married to a king's commodore

And find him an hon'rable man."

-

"Forsake, forsake your king's commodore

And come sail away with me.

Ill take you to where the grass grows green,

Where we shall dwell eternally."

-

"But if I should leave my husband, dear,

My daughters, and infant son,

What have you got to maintain me on,

If I with thee should go?"

-

"Six ships, six ships, all out on the sea,

Seven more upon dry land,

One hundred and ten dauntless corsairs

Will be at your command."

-

So up she picked her sleeping babes

And gave 'em kisses one, two, three,

Saying, "take good care of your papa while I'm gone

and keep him good company."

-

And she did put on her rich attire,

Pearls glorious to behold,

And as she trod along the fine white sand,

She shown like the glittering gold.

-

Well they were sailing about two weeks,

I'm sure it was not three,

When the younger of the girls she came on deck

And wept most bitterly.

-

And when she saw her spectral child

from her slumber she arose

For it caused her such a grievous pain

she could ne'er repose.

-

"Well, are you weeping for your house and gold,

Or the Commodore you'll see no more?"

"Well I'm not weeping for my king's commodore.

I'm weeping for my babies three."

-

The sky grew dark and fright'ning to behold.

The winds began to rage,

And as lightning split the air so damp and cold,

The ocean waves did swell.

-

Oh twice around went the pirate ship

I'm sure it was not three

When the ship all of a sudden

It sprung leak, ne'er to sail the seas.

-

"Oh what are those hills yonder my love?

They look as white as snow."

"Those are the hills of heaven my love

That you and I will never know."

-

"Oh what are those hills yonder my love,

They look as dark as night."

"Those are the hills of hellfire my love

Where you and I will remain."

-

Well the Gallant sailed about four weeks

I'm sure it was not five.

When the buccaneer ship it sprung a leak

The commodore's ship was nearby.

-

One time around spun the commodore's ship

Two times around spun she

Two times around spun the Gallant's sails

And found no sign of She.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I'm writing a story based on this which will give much more detail than this poem but I'm listing the poem as "complete" because I won't be finishing the story anytime soon unless I get A LOT of encouragement.

Thanks for reading this and please R&R ^_^

11/26/09

74 hits and 0 reviews?! sad day :(


End file.
